vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
权御天下 (Quán Yù Tiānxià)
and |singers = Luo Tianyi |producers = Wugui Sui (compose) * St (lyrics) * Ai Pi Xiong (tuning) * Su Fei (illustrator) * Haixianmian (flute) * XIN-KUN (mixing) * NekoLoco (video) |links = }} Background "Sun Quan the Emperor" is an original Luo Tianyi song that was featured in bilibili's New Year Gala and became extremely popular within 2 days since its release. The song tells the story of the famous period in China and an epic for one of the emperors, (portrayed by Luo Tianyi). The Three Kingdoms consisted of Wei, Shu, and Wu. In March 2015, "Sun Quan the Emperor" exceeded 100,000 views on bilibili. In April 2015, the song reached 1 million views on bilibili. A short version of this song is also featured in the Playstation Vita and IOS game, Musync. Controversy "Sun Quan the Emperor" was accused of plagiarizing ' theme song, " ", and various other works (such as a sentence from Cao Cao by JJ Lin and the drums from "刀马红颜" ("Dāo Mǎ Hóngyán"). The producers of "Sun Quan the Emperor" noted that they never heard of "daze" or any of the other Kagerou Project songs though Wugui was seen adding these songs to his playlist on bilibili in the past. This later lead to fans uploading comparison videos of "daze" and "Sun Quan the Emperor" only to be censored afterwards.https://www.zhihu.com/question/30841945 Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |human = |arrangement = (performance), Qianzhidaren (guzheng) |categories = Human Cover, Arrangement |links = yt rm3ndSwA9Fg; bb 30755405; 00 https://open.spotify.com/track/0v95NYRPyrRVVN40KZc5RH |comments = ;; Spotify }} |spinoff = |producers = 哒哒哒哒他 |categories = Parody; Mash-up |links = bb 2065140 |description = A mash-up of a Jackie Chan shampoo commercial that became an internet meme and "Sun Quan the Emperor", where Chan's words have been subverted to be about his false hair. }} version of "Sun Quan the Emperor". The author was given permission by the authors of "Sun Quan the Emperor" to create this version. }} , another emperor during the Three Kingdoms Period of China. }} }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the Diàntáng 3 album. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Vsinger Live *bilibili Macro Link VR Vsinger Live Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *MUSYNX Trivia *Aside from Luo Tianyi portraying Sun Quan, the following VOCALOIDs and related characters also appear in the PV: ** Hatsune Miku as Cao Cao ** KAITO as Liu Bei ** Kagamine Rin as ** Kagamine Len as ** Kagamine Long (Kagamine derivative) as ** YANHE as Zhang Shao ** Yuezheng Ling as ** Yuezheng Longya as * This is the first Tianyi solo song to reach one million views, though "Pǔtōng DISCO" was the first featuring her vocals and achieve one million views in general. Gallery |-|Concepts = sun quan tianyi concept.jpg|Luo Tianyi reference sheet sun quan tianyi ling concept.jpg|Tianyi and Yuezheng Ling reference sheet sun quan kaito concept.jpg|KAITO reference sheet sun quan miku concept.jpg|Hatsune Miku reference sheet sun quan gumi concept.jpg|GUMI reference sheet |-|Sketches = sun quan tianyi sketch.jpg|Luo Tianyi sketch sun quan tianyi sketch 2.jpg|Tianyi sketch sun quan kaito sketch.jpg|KAITO sketch sun quan miku sketch.jpg|Hatsune Miku sketch sun quan miku sketch 2.jpg|Miku sketch sun quan ling sketch.jpg|Yuezheng Ling sketch sun quan ling sketch 2.jpg|Ling sketch sun quan rin sketch.jpg|Kagamine Rin sketch sun quan len sketch.jpg|Kagamine Len sketch sun quan gumi sketch.jpg|GUMI sketch sun quan vy2 sketch.jpg|VY2 (66 (Roro)) sketch sun quan mix sketch.jpg|YANHE, GUMI, Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Long sketches References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Songs featuring Luo Tianyi Category:Concert songs Category:Plagiarism Category:Video game songs